With the proliferation of online browsing and other activities involving the Internet, users are faced with a daunting task of identifying content that may be of interest to them. For example, if a user navigates to a particular website, they must often either parse through the content on the website to find items of interest or use the website's site index to ascertain what content is available at that site. In the former case, the user must navigate to and physically look through various content at the website. In the latter case, the user must first locate the website's site index, if there is one, and then navigate through the site index to locate content of interest.
Needless to say, this places a significant burden on the user. In addition, in scenarios in which a user might be employing a hand-held device, such as a cellular phone to navigate the web, latency issues associated with rendering content on the device can further bog down the user's experience.